Darkscorch
Darkscorch is a Teamless Pyro TF2 Monster created by GmodViolet. Appearance Darkscorch is a dark Pyro wearing a dark red Sewed Silence as well as a cape with the same color. He also mostly appears with bright red eyes. Origin Darkscorch wasn't always the killing machine he became now. In the past, a rocket crashed on Earth. Not so long after she crashed, she was retrieved by the Administrator who found Darkscorch inside it who was only a baby at that time. The Administrator then took care of him until he was enough old to join mercenaries. She then decided to sent him in a BLU team as their new Pyro. But Darkscorch wasn't really happy about killing people and decided to being friendly to everyone even toward the ennemie RED team. Unfortunately, the entire RED team didn't care about it and kept killing him. His BLU team was angry that one of their member wasn't doing anything to help them winning rounds and some of them even started to bully Darkscorch. But thankfully, Darkscorch had the support of one of his teamate, a BLU Femscout as well as one of her friend, a RED Femscout from the ennemie team who learned that winning wasn't what's life all about. But one day, the BLU Team had enough of Darkscorch friendliness and decided to went beating him. His two Femscout friends where kept away from him by two members of the BLU Team while the others started to beat him. While being beaten, Darkscorch started to getting angrier and by accident, unleashed his eyes lasers for the first time on his assailants, killing them. At first, Darkscorch was shocked but he also felt good after killing the ones who kept bullying him after all this time. He then went searching his two Femscout friends who were guarded by the Sniper and Spy of his team who then started to shot at him. At everyone surprise, Darkscorch wasn't harm at all by the bullets. He then attacked the BLU Sniper by punching him in his face, sending his head across the room. The Blu Spy tried to flee but Darkscorch who was going to run, started flying for his first time and grabbed the Spy before ripping him in half. After this, Darkscorch flied to the Administrator place looking for answers. We don't know what happend there, but days later, Darkscorch came back at 2fort as he is now and killed everyone there before going across the world for causing chaos and destruction. Behavior and Personality After killing the members of his old team who were bullying him, Darkscorch started to find pleasure in killing. He also grew a hatred for the human race when we was being bullied. He likes tormenting his victims, scaring them before finishing them off. And even though he kills most of the people he meet, he doesn't kill friendly Pyros, because they reminds him of his past self before he turned evil. Powers and Abilities Because of his alien specie, Darkscorch possesses some great powers. He have superhuman strength allowing him to lift heavy objects with ease or simply to kill someone with almost no efforts. Darkscorch also have superhuman speed which he often uses when he's flying to travel around the world or to simply catch a victim trying to flee him. When using his speed in a small radius, it's like if he was teleporting. Like said previously, Darkscorch have the ability to fly and he's also able to went in space and still being able to breathe. What's really terrifying about Darkscorch is his near invulnerability to anything. Being shot, stabbed, burned, crushed or even being catch in a explosion doesn't hurts him and would at least slowing him for a short time. The last power of Darkscorch is to being able to shoot powerful lasers from both of his eyes. His lasers almost penetrate anything and are his most deadly ability. Faults and Weaknesses Even though Darkscorch is powerful, he's not completely invulnerable: * Any type of magic attack, spell or magical weapons can harm him. * Materials coming from outer space can hurt him as well. * Like a regular human, Darkscorch can drown in water. Trivia * Darkscorch is clearly based on Brandon Breyer from the movie Brightburn. Category:Abominations Category:Alien Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Pyros Category:Teamless Category:Concepts made by GmodViolet